Boarding an orphan
by Elven-English-Major
Summary: SLASH Arian is an orphan, he has lived at an orphanage since he was seven, but suddenly, the material is no longer adequate for his substantial I.Q. In an attempt to make a name for the school, the headmaster sends his prize orphan to Dr. Murdoch.
1. Inadequacies in Education

A/N

Alright, well this is an extremely short chapter but I just wanted to get a feeling for what the interest is, or if there is any interest at all…Obviously, Mansbridge Academy does not belong to me, the vampires, students and beloved Headmaster don't belong to me. The orphanage was taken from "Hannibal Rising" the movie, not the book. Aspects of Arian are taken from Hannibal Lector and The Phantom of the Opera, so none of those features or aspects belong to me either, alright, more to come once I feel out the interest.

Chapter one- Inadequacies in education.

The orphanage was long and dirty, one room for all the boys aged seven all the way to eighteen. Arian looked around and his jaw twitched in disgust as his sharp violet eyes took in the room.

"I am to stay here?" He asked, looking at his case worker with the same look in his eyes.

"Yes. You are." He said and shoved him towards his bed.

"We'll go over the rules in the morning" he said softly, and then turned to leave without saying another word.

Two older boys sat up in their beds and turned to the little boy snickering slightly. "Hey newbie…need any comfort?" he asked pulling down his sheets to reveal himself.

Arian lifted a brow and stepped forward. "No thank you" the seven year old said and grabbed the whole fistful and pulling as hard as he could.

The older boy screeched as loud as he could and grabbed at the little boy who threw himself to the floor and let him self roll away, so that his attacker fell away and hit his nose square on the floor.

Arian got to his feet and turned to him, head tilted to the side, his eyes were dead, completely void of emotion or even perceptible thought.

The older boy looked up at him with a broken nose, and the little boy turned and crawled into his dirty bed, pulling his pant legs over his feet to hide them from the mattress, pulled his collar up to hide from the pillow and buried himself in his coat to the very best of his ability.

All of the children listened closely, for almost every new admittance cried their first night in the facility, but he let out no sound but soft breathing and the occasional note of music from the back of his throat.

Eight years later saw Arian the same man, exceedingly tall almost seven feet tall, he wore the uniform with more grace then any of the others, in spite of the fact that his uniform barely fit him at all.

Constantly protecting the little ones, he cuddled them each in turn, trying to protect them from the pain that he himself had almost suffered on his first night here, and if any movement was made to inflict that kind of pain on anyone in his dormitory, the first person in was Arian himself.

He had broken both wrists at one point, two ribs, and both sides of his collar bone, he'd cracked his jaw, cracked his sternum and cracked his foot, not all at the same time of course, but all during the course of ten years.

Arian was not afraid to fight anyone, or fight any battle, regardless of what was to gain, he had an exceedingly large sense of justice, sometimes self righteous and always filled with the same idea of 'Flyting' in old English poetry.

Whatever he said he would do, he did to the very best of the ability, within three years he had a reputation as the village eccentric, he was always quiet, so when he did speak there was no doubt to the importance of what he was saying.

Rarely did he ever do anything to harm anyone else unless they did something to deserve the harm in the first place.

Arian however was anything but complacent with his settings, he did not see himself as a hero, he saw himself as an orphan, nothing more then an orphan with nothing to do and nowhere to go.

His mind was far beyond the scope of the measly classes he took here and he knew that he needed to move on. He was also painfully aware that the classes that he took there would never bring him to anywhere and he would need a more extensive explanation to continue on to more important things.

His thoughts were jarred and completely interrupted as the teacher walked up to him and rapped her meter stick quite firmly on the desk, he never jumped, or outwardly reacted to such things as this but he did look up, tilted his head to the side and lifted both brows. "Yes?" he asked in his hypnotic whisper.

"Is there something bothering you about our book?" she asked, a smirk playing across his lips.

"Why, yes" He responded in the same laconic, drawl.

"Oh? Go on…" she said, prompting him onwards by slapping her palm with her stick.

"This book is foolish, we are fifteen, we need to learn how to get on in the world" he said sharply, angrily, his jaw twitching as he looked up at the teacher.

"This is not adequate for my education" he said sharply and threw the rat eaten volume at her feet.

She just looked at him, not sure of what to say, "give me your hand" she barked.

Sighing, he stood up and held out both hands, took his ten blows, turned on his heel and left, while she called after him all the while.

He went to sit on his bed and he closed his eyes to calm his mind, this was ridiculous and this place was not helping.

He was only there for about forty minutes when the head master of the orphanage came in and sat next to him, wrapping an arm around you. "Mrs. Diphanes told me of what happened in class today" he said gently.

"I don't want to talk about what happened today" Arian returned sharply.

"No no, neither do I, but you're far beyond our resources, so….we're going to send you to boarding school" the headmaster said, and stood up, walking out without another word.

Arian blinked after him, not quite believing him, but the man came back, stuck his head in the door and gestured him closer. "come here then" he said and kept on walking.

He leapt to his feet, gathered the few things important to him and followed the headmaster.

So, it came to pass, in two days Arian was in a boarding school, strong building with a warm feeling, he had new clothes, cheap but tight black jeans and a black turtle neck, black boots and a black bag.

Books, even a computer, he suddenly came into all of these things, and without knowing what life was like here, and he came into Mansbridge academy-a man taken out of one environment and put directly in another with no preparation, and for the first time in his life, Arian felt like he was going to break right down and cry.


	2. Day school or night school?

Chapter two-Day or night?

A/N Alright, so, interest…thank you very much for the review. Recently in my foray into vampire television, I discovered a show called "Young Dracula". This show is amazing, and so gave me brand new ideas about Arian…so any similarities belong to "Young Dracula" and not to me.

Enjoy!

Rescued from this embarrassing fate, the tall stout man came up to them and smiled up at him. "Welcome to Mansbridge" he said with a smile at his new pupil.

"I am Doctor Reginald Murdoch…" he said and extended his hand to the headmaster next to him, and then in turn to Arian himself.

His old keeper opened his mouth to introduce his new student but Arian stepped forward and brandished his hand. "Arian Areesti" he said smoothly, his long white hair pulled back into a pony tail that tickled along his back.

Murdoch nodded and led them both inside the room. "Step into my office and I'll show you everything that you might need to learn" he purred and smiled gently, because, despite his nerves he was excited to be at a place that might actually challenge his mind.

After the typical commentary, welcome, where are you from, and all that sort of benign rambling the old headmaster was swept away and Dr. Murdoch handed him a set of keys and shepherded him up the stairs.

Malcolm looked up from his computer as there came a knock on the door and then stood up as Dr. Murdoch walked in with a new student, freakishly tall, with pale, piercing violet eyes, and pure white hair, dressed all in black he looked like something out of a video game or a horror movie.

"How would you feel about having a room mate Malcolm?" Dr. Murdoch asked with a smile, already anticipating the answer.

"Sure" he said, trying to act cool about everything that was going on, noticing that the other man didn't even break a sweat, didn't even blink, only tilted his head to one side and lifted his brows questioning.

"Alright then, I leave you two to get to know each other" he said and left quickly, a smile playing in his eyes as he closed the door behind him.

"I'm Malcolm" the bespectacled youth said coming forward and offering his hand.

Quirking both of his brows he took his hand and shook it in return. "Arian" he purred softly and smiled gently, the closest he could come to major emotions.

"So…why are you here?" He asked as the other boy walked to the long empty bed and pulled out the sheets and blankets he had brought with him from the orphanage.

"To expand my education" came the laconic response.

"Cool" Malcolm said and went back to his computer, peeking over at his room mate as he mechanically made his bed, eyes stationed on the wall in front of him, not bothering to look at what he was doing, or pay attention to what was going on around him.

Malcolm was so excited as he bounded down the stairs the next morning "What has you so bouncy?" Sherry asked, leaning heavily on her elbow as she scribbled away at her latest drawing.

"I have another room mate" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh great, another of Marian Hackett's spies?" Sherry shot back, frowning slightly.

"Marian…Hackett?" Came the whispery voice from right behind her, she jumped so hard she dropped her books and they fell all over the floor, scattering her papers.

"Good grief" she said and turned to face him breathing heavily.

"Do you have to sneak up on people?" she asked lifting a brow and clearing her throat.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to frighten you, I was simply coming to join Malcolm for breakfast" he explained and knelt immediately to help her pick up her things.

"Hey, Sherry, stick that thing higher in the air" Nick said walking by and wiggling his eyebrows as he started to walk by her, slapping her behind for affect of his words.

Arian was on his feet immediately as Sherry stood up and turned to glare at him. "hey, grow up Nick" she said and turned back to her things with an insulted, assaulted air to her.

Arian however took it one step further and reached forward, grabbed his wrist and yanked him forward. "Stick yours out a little more pig, and give her an apology" he snarled in the other man's face.

Nick looked up at him, eyes wide and he looked over at Sherry who was both shocked and flattered. "What did you say Whitey?" He managed, trying to stick up for himself a little bit.

"I said, Apologise immediately" he purred in his face, and turned his arm around, Nick let out a cry and Arian brought him to his knees.

"Now" he growled and shoved him forward a bit to look up at Sherry.

"I'm sorry" he managed through his clenched teeth and bunched up face.

"Thanks Nick" She said and then Arian let him up, using his foot to kick him away on the floor.

"I'm sorry that anyone would treat you like that, it seems ridiculous in our day and age" he said softly as he handed her a few of her things.

"Yeah well, with him, I don't think it'll ever end, but thank you…so much for helping me…" she said and smiled up at him.

"Ah, well it was my fault that you lost your things upon the floor" he reminded her sitting down next to Malcolm, who looked on shocked, no one fought off Nick and came out without some kind of injury.

"No I mean, for Nick…it's nice to know there are some truly brave men in this school" she said softly and smiled gently.

"Oh…well it's a pity that there are so few of us" he looked at her and nodded his head to finish his statement.

"Hungry?" Malcolm asked, remembering his original purposes in coming downstairs in the first place, as Dr. Murdoch had given him the week off to catch up through Malcolm and to settle into his new environment, this truly kind man had understood the truly overwhelming idea of being brought directly from one environment to a completely different one with no transitional period.

"Very much so" the young man returned with a smile only barely playing his lips as he stood, waiting for Malcolm with hands folded neatly behind his back.

Sherry smiled. "Can I join you?" She asked and stood up with her books clutched in her arms.

"Of course" Arian said at the same time that Malcolm said "Sure"

The three went to breakfast and Arian enjoyed very much watching the conversation back and forth between Sherry and Malcolm, and confusedly answered questions about a woman by the name of Marian Hackett whom apparently they had to make sure he was not working for.

After breakfast the other two had to go to class and Arian was left to himself, he tilted his head to the side, since he'd been here he'd felt this kind of…pulsing at the back of his skull, like a soft whisper that called to him, begging him to come closer.

He sighed softly and then stood up himself, he walked up to his room and sat down on his bed, taking out his sketch pad he began to sketch gently, his eyes didn't really look at the pencil or the paper, he didn't see the graphite colour the page, he just let it move.

At some point he must have dozed off because he woke up to Malcolm shaking his shoulder, and Dr. Murdoch hovering over him with a worried, and slightly suspicious smile on his face. "Good morning" he said with a smile.

Arian nodded his head, trying to get his bearings, his dream had been…so strange, but now it was just out of his reach and he wasn't quite sure what it had been about.

"You've slept until dinner" Malcolm said with a smile playing his lips.

"Have I?" He asked and scrubbed his face, standing up so he could be at the same level as the others.

"I'd like to speak with you, if I could" Dr. Murdoch said with a smile, gesturing for him to follow as he walked out of the room.

"You ok? You're looking a little…sick…" Malcolm asked gently.

Arian held up a hand and nodded his head. "Yes, yes I'm alright, just a little tired I suppose" He said and sighed softly.

Dr. Murdoch looked over at him and paled slightly, eyes narrowing in suspicion as he thought of Drew's words from below the school. _"There's another here. I can almost hear him, I know it…but his presence is weak…" _

Now the possibility was on him that perhaps this new boy was the new blood in the school.

He looked Arian up and down and then he forced a smile and gestured, turning around and walking away without another look.

Arian looked up at him and chewed on his lips as he caught the strange look that his professor and headmaster was shooting his way, with only a side long glance at Malcolm he rushed out the door and nervously followed the headmaster along the way.


End file.
